Frozen Wings
by SnowyItake
Summary: What if there was a Titan Shifter who schemed to destroy the walls? What if Armin and Mikasa died, and Eren was manipulated by the enemy by using their death? What if... Eren, like Annie, fell into a frozen slumber... AU of what would have happened if Eren was frozen as well, and everyone else has reincarnated after their death. Because everyone deserves their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again, starting another story. Me and my brain again… I really felt that Eren and Levi really fit together, like fire and ice… The fire can melt the ice away, leaving behind water… You get what I mean? Okay, I'm making absolutely no sense here.

I just really, really adore them together XD XD XD They are like, super cute XD. So somehow, I thought of a story line while in Mathematics class (Screw Trigonometry) and I just wanted to write it down. I'm really excited for this story!

_Please review, follow or favourite if you enjoyed it!_ :) I will try my best to update as often as I can, hopefully by next week. By next month, I can update more frequently because IT'S HOLIDAY HELL YEAH.

You still have one more month dude…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin (But if I did, I'm going make more Levi x Eren scenes muhahaha!) but I do own the story line and some OCs if they appeared somewhere along the line.**

**Warning: I can't think of any for now actually.**

**Pairing: Mainly our dear Levi and Eren **

**Genre: I can't decide on which one to put…**

**The lyrics I used is from animelyrics, 'Jiyuu no Tsubasa'. I really like that song :D**

Just to clarify, I have only watched the anime. Just saying. I'm still trying to catch up on reading the manga. But I somehow spoil the story for myself when I went to read SNK wiki… Well that's what you deserved you stupid idiot.

If you have any suggestion on the cover art, do tell me! I don't know if I can just randomly choose some pictures from my folder and put it as the cover art… Or do I even need one?

This and the next chapter would contain parts from the Anime. I just cut about two of the scene out and attempted to type them out.

Okay, enough of my stupid rant.

Enjoy~

Honestly, do enjoy.

Reader's POV

Chapter 1: Dream

''Linker Weg… Rechter Weg…

Na, ein weg welcher ist.

Der Freund? Der Feind?

Mensch, sie welche sind…''

Levi hummed to himself, recalling the part song he couldn't quite remember where it stemmed from. But one thing was certain, it was from his teen years.

''Rivaille-heichou, wasn't that German?'' Eren asked curiously when he walked into the room where Levi was, waiting for Irvin to come for them.

'He's still getting my name wrongly…' Levi thought as he glanced over at the dark-haired teen, his silver eyes scanning over the brunette that is much taller than him. 'Though it doesn't really matter. It's still the same.'

''So if it is?'' Levi raised a dark eyebrow.

''No… I was just surprised… Not many people speak German around here…''

''Hmm…'' Levi grunted in his throat.

Eren sat down silently, taking a peek at Levi's face which was dimly lit by the flickering candle light. Eren felt a skip in his heart but he pushed those feelings down. Now isn't the time.

''Erwin and his damn folks are making me wait. Our Military Police escorts are going to arrive first.'' Levi said, his eyes drilling invisible holes into the table. He picked up the cup of warm coffee and sipped slowly at the bittersweet content.

'The way he held the cup…' Eren mused, trying to hold back the smile on his face.

''Maybe he's constipated again.'' Levi placed the cup back onto the wooden table.

''You're quite talkative today, Heichou...'' Eren thought about whether he should actually say what he was feeling on the inside, but went on with it anyway.

''Cut me some slack. Talkativeness is in my personality.'' Or so it used to be.

'Control, must... control.' Eren thought in his head, almost letting his laughter out. 'Think about… YEAH. The Titans! THINK. ABOUT. THEM.'

An awkward silence then hung dead in the air following that. Levi found a need to take another long sip from his coffee. Neither one knew how to break the suffocating silence.

Feeling another shot of white-hot pain in his leg, Levi held in his wince and rubbed at the sore part of his leg, his fingernails digging deep into his leg through the thin fabric of the pants.

''I'm sorry. It was all my fault. If only I'd made the right decision…'' Eren said softly, the painful memories swarming back to his mind again. He gripped his leg tightly; afraid that those tears would come out if he didn't have some form of distraction.

''I told you. No one could have foreseen the outcome.'' Levi's voice dropped to a whisper, barely having control over the loudness of his voice what with the burning pain in his leg. He needed to be strong, and Eren needed that too.

''Heichou, I have something I want to tell you, before we go.'' Eren began hesitantly, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

''What, brat?''

Eren's cheeks took on a shade of dark red when Levi turned to give him full attention.

''I love you.'' Those sweet words rolled off Eren's blunt tongue before he can control himself properly.

Levi's hand froze in mid-air before it could reach the cup of coffee. Thank goodness he didn't.

''Arghd! Ia yumeaniwantedtotellyou-'' Eren's expression turned totally flabbergasted when he realized what exactly he just said. He didn't even know if he was even speaking English.

''Brat, I can't understand if you are speaking like your tongue is tied into a ball.'' Levi looked over to see a tomato red face looking down at his own legs, trembling slightly.

''…No I…''

''Could you repeat what you said again?'' Levi asked calmly. He wasn't sure if he heard it quite right…

''HEICHOU! I'm sure you heard it!'' Eren burst out, his embarrassment hitting its peak and his face turned even redder. He stood up abruptly, much to Levi's shock (And it wasn't often it happened, mind you).

''Sit back down, brat.'' Levi managed to choke it out of his tongue in as commanding as a voice he could muster right now with his mind in a whirl.

''But… I…'' Eren's slightly thick eyebrows were an inverted 'V' as he tried to protest, but he didn't know what to say without making a fool out of himself again.

''Okay…'' Levi started really slowly. ''Eren, today isn't April's Fools or anything…''

''HEICHOU! I'm being really serious here!'' Eren exploded indignantly, shooting up to his full height again. ''I just wanted to tell you before we start the operation today… I didn't want to have any regrets...''

''Why now?'' Levi asked, uncertain of what he should be feeling from the disastrous lump of feelings building up inside his heart which had been broken so many times, he had long since lost count.

''I-I saw a dream of y-y-you d-dying…'' Eren clutched his fists so tightly, they almost turned white.

Yet another shock that threw Levi's guard off the chart.

''Me?'' Levi wanted to affirm that his ears weren't playing tricks on him today… Maybe too much of the Titan's crap had messed around with his brain or something…

''...''

''Are you serious about this?''

''Yes. Ever since I first saw you 5 years ago.'' Eren said with a voice full of undeterred resolve. Levi looked back at that pair of green eyes which held so much conviction and honesty none others possessed. Those jade green eyes seemed to sparkle with their own glow, even without the warm candle light.

''Ere-''

''Sorry for being late.'' A creak followed by a deep voice cut Levi's words off.

''Not at all…'' Eren responded.

(And everything else continues from episode 24. I thought I would bore you guys out if I continued to type scenes from the Anime. :X Hehe)

As Eren trailed along behind the people walking down the corridor, there were many paintings that decorated the side of the wall. Eren always found it a pleasure to see each and every of the painting every time he passed down this corridor, but it was always with the Special Operation Squad….

Eren's eyes stopped at a particular painting, his eyes widening and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the sight of it.

o0o

''_Eren! Come, come!'' Petra's angel-like voice called out to the brunette._

''_What is it, Petra-san?'' Eren asked curiously when he entered the room, unsure of what that enthusiastic voice contained. He had never entered this room before, mostly because it was kept locked all the time._

_He found that there were lots of metal pails littering the floor, the contents in them were a spectrum of many bright coloured liquid. The room was just full of the pails and the walls were pasted with lots of paintings on yellowish paper stuck over one another messily. It looked like a war had just been raged in that same room._

''_Petra-san, what is this?'' Eren looked up to see Petra's petite figure being obscured by a weird large wooden block balanced on two thin-looking wooden legs. Eren walked into the middle of the room which laid a wooden chair with a person with short raven hair sitting in it, wearing the usual military white shirt and pants with belts latched around the body._

''_It's called paint, Eren.'' Petra's smile could even be heard in her voice even though it can't be seen. ''Hurry up and come over.''_

_Eren nearly tripped over a wooden box lying precariously in the middle of a makeshift path between the mountains of metal pails._

''_Hurry up already.'' An irritated voice snapped and the fast tapping of boots on the floor was now audible now that Eren was closer._

''_Heichou? What are you doing here?'' Eren asked in shock._

''_Petra called me here, forced me down on this chair, and then you entered.'' Levi said without looking up. Eren reached the back of the chair._

''_Okay, Eren stand right there!'' Petra shouted out from behind the large canvas. ''This would just take about an hour, or more!'' _

''_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AN HOUR OF JUST SITTING HERE?!'' Levi roared out, standing up to his full height, which wasn't really that… much of a difference._

''_Yes! I'm just going to do a painting of you two together! You two looked cute together!'' Petra laughed. _

''_Wh-''_

''_Heichou, why not? It sounds really fun.'' Eren smiled at Levi, which somehow made Levi stopped in his path._

''_Yes, yes! Heichou, if you don't sit down, I'm going to tell Eren your secret!''_

''_Eh! What secret! Tell me!'' Eren said enthusiastically with a burning curiosity etched in his green eyes._

''_Petra, you are dead meat if you dare.'' _

''_Mmm~~Hmm~~'' Petra hummed as she started dipping a wooden stick's tip that had a bunch of short white hair into the pail of black colour._

''…'' _Levi remained silent, glaring at Petra but compiled anyway._

''_Why am I the one sitting down anyway?'' _

''_Heichou, are you like, asking the obvious? Or do you want me to just be blunt?'' Petra almost wanted to roll her eyes._

''_I'm going to kill you…'' Levi hissed, seething with murderous intent._

''_Oohhh really.'' Petra said and continued to work on her painting._

o0o

''Isn't that one of the paintings Petra did? It's really exquisite really. She had a talent for painting after all.'' Hanji said when she noticed Eren staring intently at one of the paintings.

''Yeah…'' Eren muttered absently-mindly, his fingers brushing over the coarse material, around the smooth wooden frame.

''Ehh, isn't that you and Levi in the painting?'' Hanji cried out, bursting in excitement.

''If only I didn't make the wrong choice…'' Eren mumbled. He tilted his head up and rolled his eyes at the ceiling, trying desperately to hold back the tears that would have leaked.

''I told you didn't I? No one could have predicted the outcome.'' Levi said, looking at the painting through the corner of his eye before he turned back to the front.

''Not even you, Eren.''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

YEAAAHHHHH!

I finished it, but it was actually shorter at first, like around 1000 words, but I started to edit then I added the painting part ahaha…

Hope I did okay on the editing…

Thanks for reading :) And see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin (But if I did, I'm going make more Levi x Eren scenes muhahaha!) but I do own the story line and some OCs if they appeared somewhere along the line.**

**Warning: I can't think of any for now actually.**

**Pairing: Mainly our dear Levi and Eren **

**Genre: I can't decide on which one to put…**

**Honestly, I broke my promise about updating next week or something. Haizz, me… As always… Okay here's the next update. :X**

**I read up till chapter 51 of the manga! Hooray~**

Eren's POV

Chapter 2: Fight

''The left way? … Or the right way?

Well, which is the correct way?

The friend? Or the enemy?

People, who one are you?'' I hummed softly as I walked along the deserted road beside Mikasa, Armin and Annie.

The cold wind blew without a single mercy at us, threatening to blow our hood off. I reached my hand up to my hood to bring it back down again into a more steady position.

''What was that hum?'' Mikasa asked curiously.

That's right, I forgot, she had a hearing like a dolphin.

''No, it was just some song I heard from the village kids.'' I lied quickly. I wouldn't tell her it was actually what Rivaille-heichou was humming. I hope that my expressions wasn't betraying me.

''Okay…'' Mikasa probably saw through it but didn't say anything from that hesitant tone.

Since she didn't say anything, I probably don't have to either.

That hum that Levi sang was in German, I was expecting it to be in French or something, but I was wrong. Somehow, I knew the song but not because I understood German pretty well, I just know I heard it before, but I wasn't quite sure where to place it. Besides, German was also pretty much my baby language before I starting learning English and some Japanese from Mikasa. Father used to read to me bedtime stories in German and English while Mother would mostly read some Japanese and French.

I felt a pang of pain hit my chest.

''Eren, are you okay?'' Mikasa asked, looking directly at me with a worried expression she only wore for me and Armin.

''Yeah, I'm fine really.'' I replied drily.

I wonder if it was because I hit my head so often when I was young, but I couldn't remember a lot of things. There were often memories that people had to remind me about that I can really remember, but not without a heavy dizzy spell. The memories were hazy like a heavy fog in the forest, with no clear way through.

I want to remember them.

For now, I should get that out of my mind first, there's more pressing matters to be concerned about.

I should do something about this tense atmosphere as starters.

''That was easier than I thought it had be.'' I began.

''Shh!'' Mikasa hushed. I ignored her.

''That's the Military Police for you. You can see how hard they work every day.'' I said, sending furtive looks around the empty place.

''Stop staring.'' Mikasa said again. And I ignored her again.

''Let's just hope that they wouldn't find out Jean has taken my place.'' I said pointedly, more towards Annie rather than two. ''That won't last long though… We don't look alike at all.''

''It's fine. Both of you look like criminals, with the same nasty look in your eyes.'' Armin turned behind to tell me.

''I don't have a horse face like him.'' I half shouted half whispered at Armin, indignant and defensive. I was ready to argue my point if it wasn't for the situation.

''Hey, if I hadn't helped you, how did you plan to get over the wall?'' Annie said quickly, probably as a distraction so we wouldn't get too loud.

''I was going to use the Maneuver Gear to get through.'' Armin explained. I have never seen him looked so calm in a lie before, he had gotten a lot better at lying recently.

''That's insane. Wouldn't it have been easier to escape before you'd reached Stohess?'' Annie said in her usual cold voice. ''Why here? And why now?''

My heart skipped a beat, thinking that Annie had caught onto something.

''I felt that the complicated layout of this city would give us a better chance at swapping Eren with Jean. And I thought pretending to go along with it, rather than an outright opposition would prevent suspicion.'' Armin calmly countered. ''And buy our escape more time.'' Armin added as a last note to accentuate his point.

Good job Armin! I cheered him mentally, count on him to come up with something so convincing on the spot.

''I see. I get it now.''

Mikasa and I exchanged looks, both of us thinking the same thing.

Did Annie really buy our story?

(And the rest is all from episode 23 and 24.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

READER'S POV

''Don't eat a valuable witness, you idiot.'' Levi reprimanded gruffly, while cutting Eren neatly out of the Titan flesh before he was also encased in the crystal. He then dragged Eren out and carried him in his arms as he jumped down to the floor as gracefully and gently as he can without making his leg injury worse.

Levi placed Eren down onto the floor slowly as Mikasa and Armin rushed over to tend to their best friend who felt hot to touch. Mikasa ignored the heat and reached over to hold Eren up in a sitting position.

Levi walked away automatically, to where Annie was.

Eren opened his turquoise eyes, the marks imprinted on the two sides of his face still rather visible having been pulled out from inside the Titan.

The marks looked like the Wings of Freedom.

''Eren?'' Mikasa asked, eyes wide with trepidation at the brutality Eren shown and genuine concern and the love she felt for Eren. Fear wasn't something she needed when dealing with Eren.

''Mikasa?'' Eren asked when he recognized the voice and seeing the smudge of black hair. His vision was still rather blurry and mind in a frenzy flurry.

''Where's Annie?'' Eren needed the confirmation that she didn't escape, and the crystal substance that suddenly grew that was harder than steel, he needed to know what happened.

Mikasa's eyelids dropped sadly and turned to look straight at the frozen figure of Annie. Eren followed her trail of vision to find Jean cleaving madly at the large ice with a blunt sword, the steel fragments trickling off the blade each time the blade made contact with the ice. And then finally the last remaining piece fell of the blade, much to Jean's rage.

''Damn it… What is this!?'' Jean demanded at the woman inside the ice, separated from everything from the thick sheet of crystal, isolated from the outside world, safe inside the crystal, safe from the world, safe from everything she had to carry on her shoulders, leaving behind everything unsolved.

Of course, she couldn't hear him.

''We've come this far, and you still won't say a word, Annie!?'' Jean roared, barely hiding in the anger he felt from all the sacrifice they had to make for this mission, to ultimately fail in the end. Everyone, hundreds of people died in vain. It was a result that cannot be changed, humanity has no choice but to accept that they had failed in a clear cut loss against the Titans. It was an undeniable fact.

''Come out! Come out and finished what you started! Hey, this isn't fair… Annie! Annie!'' Jean continued to shout mundanely, while everyone watched on silently as they knew they couldn't change anything anymore. No one came forward to stop Jean, telling him it was uselss.

Eren could only watch on, knowing that it was exactly his fault that he, they, no the whole humanity had failed because of one single moment of hesitation.

Even one moment of hesitation can result in failure.

''Stop it.'' Levi ordered, grabbing at Jean's shoulder. Jean turned behind and down (Pft, down) to look at the Lance corporal. ''It's useless.''

Jean made a noise in the back of his throat, the rage fading away and bitterness soon replaced it as he lowered his blunted blade in defeat.

''Use the wires to make a net!'' Hanji exclaimed, signalling to the other soldiers.

(The rest is from episode 25)

Okay, this is where it deviates from the storyline. I'm sorry, terribly sorry for the delay that this took so damn long.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Eren slept on soundly, Levi entered the room quietly and settled down into the seat, taking advantage of the fact that everyone had went for lunch already.

''Shitty brat, you are awake aren't you.'' Levi asked.

''Heichou, I really am sleeping.'' Eren replied exhausted and exasperated. He settled up into a more comfortable position, rubbing his temple to rid the dizzy spell.

''Eren, can I ask you something?'' Levi asked, fixing Eren with a critical glare.

''What?''

''If I were to tell you to escape, somewhere, anywhere outside the wall, would you?''

''W-Why such a question?'' Eren asked, confused and worried and curious all at the same time.

''Because I have a bad feeling.''

''About?''

''Just answer my question.''

''If you are with me, I will.'' Eren replied with a straight face before erupting into a blushing hot mess, diving under the cover of the blanket to hide.

''Eren.'' Levi said. ''Eren!'' Levi repeated again with more force when the budge under the pillow didn't move.

''Noo!'' Eren whined.

''Shitty brat.'' Levi tugged at the blanket and pulled it off to see a figure wrapped into an isolated ball. ''Look at me.''

''Heic-''

He was stopped with a pair of soft yet chapped lips on his own, and it took more than a moment of shock to register the raven hair and those beady grey eyes staring right into his own.

After a few more seconds of Eren's shock not wearing off, Levi backed off without much of a change in his stoic expression, but the same could not be said for Eren who was the polar opposite.

''I said didn't I? I took the responsibility to take care of you in case you go berserk.'' Levi said and began a slow walk to the door. ''I'm going to see it to the end.''

''Heichou…'' Eren said, relieved and giddy with happiness. Eren pushed off the blanket and ran towards Levi, sliding his hands between the two slender yet strong arms to wrap around a waist surprisingly thin for a person that was titled as the 'Humanity's strongest soldier'.

''Rivaille-heichou is full of surprises.'' Eren chuckled lightly and pressed his jaw down to Levi's slender shoulders.

''Would that be a bad thing?'' Levi turned his head slightly to look down at Eren's silly smiling face.

''Nope!'' Eren replied cheekily, still drunk with happiness from the after effects of the light kiss he received. Eren dare not tell that that was his first kiss, and it felt exactly like what girls described.

Sweet and fresh.

''Perfect, and so that you know, it's lunch time and I'm starving.'' Levi turned back and pried Eren's hands off his waist before walking a few more steps.

''But you also wouldn't grow any t-'' Eren said without hesitation.

''What?'' Levi spun around on the balls of his heels and death glared Eren.

''Tomatoes! I wanted to say tomatoes! We all love tomatoes don't we!'' Eren nervously shouted in an overly enthusiastic tone, pumping a fist in the air and sweating cold buckets at the same time.

Levi felt the need to roll his eyes, but he resisted it (With much difficulty) and turned back to the door again and shut it behind him.

What Eren didn't see was the smile tugging at Levi's lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

''Eren, why are you so happy?'' Mikasa asked as Eren tucked into the food she brought. It was a lot lesser than he used to have. It wasn't unexpected, but it was still cruel for a healthy growing human in the midst of his growth spurt.

''Hmm? Nothing really, I just had a really good dream.'' Eren lied, afraid that Mikasa would scream 'Bloody Murder' if she found out that the 'shortie' had stolen his first kiss, even if it was unaware. Eren wasn't going to complain, in fact he wished he could savour that moment for just a tad bit longer.

''About you killing Titans and seeing the world outside?'' Armin asked good naturedly, watching Eren bit off the bread hungrily.

''Yeah.'' Eren replied in a muffled voice and swallowed down the bolus down his oesophagus, grateful for a pathetic excuse he didn't have to come up with. ''After this, I'm going to find some herbs for pain killers or maybe some bandages if I can get my hands on one.''

''But Eren, medicine is like a gift bestowed to us, it's even more rare to find medicine than a soldier like Mikasa!'' Armin argued.

''Eren, why do you need it for?'' Mikasa asked.

''F-For Heichou, it seemed like his leg is not feeling really good, he was limping.'' Eren tried hard to keep his face straight, he really tried. But he knew he had to tell them eventually, and he do know that they had always been good at reading him like an open book and they might had already known, but just lacked the confirmation.

He liked Heichou.

Armin's expression darkened a little and Mikasa stood up immediately.

''I will find some for you. Eren, you sit down here and rest, Armin give me a hand.''

''Huh? Mika-'' But she was out of the door already.

''Really, why is she suddenly so keen on helping Heichou? Wasn't he her sworn enemy from her past life or something? Weird.''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Knock Knock.

''Who?'' Came a hard voice from inside the corporal's room.

''Eren Yeager, reporting.''

''Come in.'' The voice said and Eren stepped in. The room smelt like fresh laundry, there were only simple furnitures like a wooden table complete with a chair and paperwork at one side of the room and the bed and bedside table on the other side. It was simple, but the materials used for each of the furniture were of good quality, as far as Eren could tell. The window was shut, so Eren couldn't see the blanket of stars that resembled Levi's eyes. His eyes fell onto Levi who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his legs on the floor and holding a stack of papers in his hand.

''What do you need?'' Levi asked simply, his eyes never leaving the paper.

Eren closed the door behind him and just stood like a rigid block, back against the door and not daring to step even a foot into the floor which looked like it had been cleaned just a second ago or something.

'Mum would definitely be jealous…' Eren thought.

''No…. Err… I…'' Shit I just stuttered. ''I wanted to g-give you this. Mikasa helped me got it though…''

''Ackerman did?'' Levi said thoughtfully and then finally his eyes tore away from the papers which he left on the bedside table and talk careful long strides towards Eren who stiffened up.

''Y-Yeah.'' Eren said as he handed over the pouch of medicine. ''Painkillers, the recipe was passed down from my Mother, so I don't think it can be found anywhere.''

Levi loosened the string on the pouch and took a peek inside where the strong smell of something foreign hit his nose and he quickly pull the knots again to tighten the pouch.

''Thanks.'' Levi said, and placed the small pouch on top of the papers he was reading. ''Anything else?''

''Nothing.''

''Is that so?'' Levi said in a carefully controlled tone. ''Back to your room then.''

''No wait! Heichou!'' Eren cried out before he could think, again.

''Hmm?'' Levi raised a thin eyebrow.

''I-I just wanted to ask you, why did you kiss me just now?'' Eren could almost swear that he could have died of embarrassment on the spot right now, looking at the way he was stuttering like some goddamn idiot.

''Why? You ask? Because I like you.'' Levi said in a slick tone, as if it was the most natural thing to do and only an idiot wouldn't realize it. Technically Eren was one so that rule doesn't apply.

''H-Heichou Y-Y-ou I-I You what?''

''I like you, idiot.'' Levi rolled his eyes in a full circle before letting his lips slot in between both of Eren's, letting his hands travel up to the small of his back and pulling Eren down to a height he found more suitable without feeling too under height.

It took a few seconds for Eren to respond back and balanced on the new center of gravity he was forced into and recovered from the shock and exhilaration he felt pumping throughout his veins in his entire body.

Levi let go of Eren's warm lips, feeling the need to breathe and his OCD kicking in obnoxiously.

''I'm tired, I need to sleep.'' Levi said simply, hoping that the stunned teen could hear him.

''O-O-Oh yeah! Have a good night sleep heichou.'' Eren came back to his senses and became a nervous wreck once again. Eren opened the door and left, but not without a last slip back into the room to take a last look at Levi with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

Levi really almost wanted to smile back at Eren's innocence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

I didn't edit this, but I hope it will be satisfactory, I typed this like early in the morning/ late at night, feeling the desperate need to update my fanfic, and here it is~

See you next chapter Yahohooo

So much much fluff hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin, but I do own the storyline and some OC if there is.**

**Warning: I still can't think of any. Maybe some fluff and some angst and some swearing.**

**Pairing: Mainly our dear Ereri**

**Genre: I don't know**

**Hi people~ I'm hoping that you guys are still sticking with my slow updates '' Ahaha…. Because I'm trying to type finish the ending for my G27 fic, but after I finish that fic, I promise, I will update this more frequently, since the word count is shorter for each chapter.**

**Many many thanks and a Merry Christmas to you guys who followed or favourite or reviewed this fic, love you guys.**

**I might post this on AO3 too hehe**

**In all, please enjoy this chapter~ :) Follow, favourite or review and I will be damn happy :D And you get faster updates too ;)**

Chapter 3: Shadows

o0o

_Levi is a person that is unreadable but so visible at the same time. He is like water, unbreakable yet so flexible, touchable yet transparent, expressionless yet so full of feelings, a person rich with substance._

_Eren was however like fire, hot, burning passion but so fragile when facing the elements, warm yet brutal, expressive yet cold, random yet easy to read at the same time, a person with infinite iron strength._

And that's how they fit together so well.

o0o

Eren's POV

o0o

''Ouch!'' I cried out in pain as my head collided heavily with the floor, unable to break my fall what with my limbs stuck in an eternal tangle with the bedsheet cocooned around me.

Rubbing my sore head, thank whoever made it hard and sturdy, I looked out of the window. Golden sunlight was flittering in through it and the source of it was pretty high up in the sky. I dare say it is about 11a.m..

And then the last tendrils of sleep left me to my troubles as I fully realized with a jolt what would happen to me.

''I'M LATE AS HELL.'' I paced around the room aimlessly for a good few seconds before deciding to just do a quick morning necessities first in the bathroom before throwing on my favourite shirt and then the jacket and slid the pants up my legs before slamming the door open with a little too much brute force.

Why didn't Mikasa or even Armin wake me up! I thought infuriatingly when they actually forgot me and just go on.

I was halfway to the dining hall before I FINALLY remembered today's lunch was pushed back to 1p.m. for today. With a grumble, I retreated back to my room and tumbled back onto the soft and warm comforts of the bed. I still have about 15 minutes, might as well rest for a bit and then head down the dining hall.

Mistake. Big mistake.

When I was tumbling my way down to the dining hall, I could vaguely remember everyone shooting me strange looks. Not that it wasn't uncommon, but they were stranger, as if beside disgust, hatred and some other negative emotions, there was actually another sad emotion I couldn't quite place my finger on to identify.

''Eren Yeager.'' I heard a deep voice call my full name as I was frantically pushing the doors leading to the dining hall. Oh god, not my full name.

''Yes, sir?'' I tried hard to keep my voice steady as I salute the senior officer who called me, I can't really remember his name though. I'm definitely going to be punished with a few rounds around the Scouting Legion building for being late to lunch for half an hour. Although I bet all the food had already been snapped up by Sasha…

''Ah there he is.'' A voice, hushed and quick came from inside the room as the officer stepped closer to me.

''Somebody tell him!''

''No! Why don't you!''

''I don't want to!''

''You guys are cowards.'' A voice that stood out amongst the others, an all too familiar voice that always grates on my ears no matter what day, hours, minutes, seconds or whatever it is.

Jean, with his horse nose high up in the ear like always stood up to me just as the officer reached me in his unnecessary slow walk, as if he was contemplating what to say to me.

Jean, surprisingly was the one to start, with eyes that looked like they were struggling to hold back tears.

''Horse-face, what happened? Sand can actually get into your eyes?'' I didn't had a very good feeling about all these.

''…'' Jean's face grew somewhat softer as he gripped his hands in a more determined way and the tears were blinked away from his eyes as understanding crossed his eyes for that few seconds I could not comprehend what on earth he was actually saying. I couldn't understand what he was saying, and I had rather not want to.

''They are in the basement… Levi-heichou is there, he was the one who discovered it…'' Jean muttered with a pained and distant expression before shuffling away back to the table where he was sitting alone eating lunch.

''Quickly. I think if you rush there, you can still make it in time before they move them away.'' What the officer managed to supply me with did get into my head before I entirely zoned out.

Without further ado, I sprinted like my life depends on it. Screw it, my life did depend on it. I still couldn't believe what my ears had absorbed in; my brain became a faulty sponge, unable to absorb anything in. I could not hear, I could not speak, I could only feel my heart thumping wildly in its constraints and my legs growing more and more tired as lactic acid built up rapidly in it. I could see the creaky old staircase leading to the basement.

Without bothering to check my steps, I didn't care at all, I jumped two steps at a time, or even three, reaching the candle-lit basement in record speed. I would have celebrated the moment of glory and boast it off to the horse-face if this didn't happened.

My hair was mattered to the sides of my forehead and sweat covered my entire body. My shirt clung to my body uncomfortably but it wasn't hot. In fact, I feel the direct opposite. I feel cold, even colder than those snowy days, it's like the heat in my body was sucked out of me. Involuntarily, I shivered a little and I wrapped my hands around my body. I felt pretty suffocated and out of breath, and my heart is still palpitating rapidly, I was sure I would get a heart attack soon at the speed it was beating at.

I could hear the dull thumping of my leather boots against the cold ground of the basement I was familiar with.

''Eren?'' Rivaille's voice called out to me, probably recognizing me by my footsteps.

Without replying, I hurried over to where his voice beckoned to me from.

''Eren.'' Two voices called out to me, as every bit gentle and caring as their owners were.

I shook it off, I can't allow my feelings to colour my vision too much or I will lose it again. When I opened my eyes again, I could only roughly see a crouching figure in the darkness.

_Again… I lost people dear to me again…_

''No!'' I could only choke out that word, to really feel the sky crashing down on me when I see it. I could only believe it truly when I see it with my own eyes.

'It can't be helped… The world is cruel.' I could hear Mikasa's words reiterate in my head again.

And beautiful… I finished in my head, bending my knees and my body crumpled to the floor like a burnt out paper towards the two cold clothed figures. They were artic cold, just like I was, and I hated how the cold bit into my flesh and the chill it brought deep down into the marrows of my bones. I have seen the cloth so many times; I had long since lost count. It was used to wrap the bodies of the unfortunate ones who never made it back to the wall to see their loved ones again, the ones who were abandoned.

But then, I could feel something small and warm on the small of my back, awkward yet comforting at the same time.

''Go on.'' Rivaille's voice was softer, less harsh than usual when he said that, and I would have teased him if I wanted a kick to my butt first thing. ''You have to see it for yourself.''

I nodded solemnly and I gripped my fists into two tight balls which were shaking like a leaf as I reached out to the corner of the white cloth of the figure on my right.

It slipped through my trembling fingers.

I tried again, this time, using my other hand to steady my right hand better. It didn't take effect immediately, but it did work anyway.

The bob of shining gold hair was dull in the dim glow of the candle, and those eyes full of wonder and excitement were now closed behind shut lids.

Was this all just the work of a nightmare I wonder?

I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

I tried to lift the cover to the other figure, but by now, even my lips were shaking that I couldn't even grasp the cloth properly.

I heard a low sigh before another feeling of warmness wrapping around my right hand, everything was so warm, I was the only cold living being.

With the help of Rivaille's somewhat tender help, I managed to uncover the cloth and another bob of raven black hair filled my eyes, my nose, everything.

''Heichou…'' I was a lost little lamb, I don't know where to proceed from now on. If they aren't alive, why am I alive for? I have nothing to live for anymore. Why am I still here, while they are not?

''Before you start thinking stupid thoughts, why don't you catch whoever the assholes who killed them? At the very least, don't throw away the life they fought so hard to protect for.''

He sure know what to say…

''But… How?'' My mind was still blank, it wasn't even foggy anymore for there was nothing, just a void of suicidal thinking.

''This may be just my intuition, but I'm pretty certain the one who… killed them wants to lure you out.''

''Another titan shifter? But how can you be so certain?''

''Think about it? Why would the culprits, out of a sudden, choose these particular two for? So many other humans but just them. And we are talking about you, so it's not unreasonable.''

''You mean… I got them killed….?'' I took a sharp intake of breath at my own realization. Me and my dumb brain again. Rivaille went silent again.

''You can't always make the right choice.'' He said simply in a toneless voice.

And I knew exactly what he was talking about. He must know exactly this despair I'm feeling right now, and I'm probably even amateur in this compared to him, but I still…

I looked down, and I noticed a few dark grey patches on Mikasa's cloth. Shocked, I tried to rub off whatever it is, but then it was wet. It was just my tear stains.

I hadn't even notice my eyes were wet.

''Come.'' Rivaille's smooth voice beckoned to me with its wonderful warmth, and I did inch closer towards him. He wrapped his arms around my neck without making me feel too suffocated, his head leaning on my shoulder (Because he was shorter than me), and I lean back against his head and chest, his warmth surging through me and filling me up.

''God you are short.'' I nearly choked the words on its way out.

''Shut up before I regret this.''

''You are already regretting this.''

''Brat.'' He repeated again, forcefully, as if daring me to say that again.

I kept my mouth shut; I still needed to keep my ass on if I want to find the assholes that killed my two best friends which can never be replaced, not by anyone.

I have no one else left in the world…

To hell with Father… God knows where he is, or is he even alive…

''You still have me.'' Rivaille's gentle and low whisper surprised me, and it sent shivers up my spine as it travelled up from the nape of my neck to my ear. Whether he did it on purpose, I don't know. His slow breaths were tickling my neck and it gave me a really uncomfortable feeling and left a hot tingly sensation on my skin.

''Heichou, I-''

''I-I will get some food for you.'' Rivaille said hastily and stood up, I groaned a little at the loss of warmth, but it will have to do.

I was suddenly aware of how warm Rivaille-heichou was despite his cold exterior.

''Don't go away…'' I whimpered, almost piteously, and I hated how pathetic I sounded, especially in front of this one person I loved. I didn't want to lose this last light in my world. If even Rivaille died, I would really break down entirely. Though that could be asking for too much, but I want this beautiful person in the corner of the world to know how the outside world looked like, with those invisible wings of freedom on his back to fly to explore what I could not.

Humanity's hope is a title too much for me to handle, the burden it brought is far too heavy for me to bear. To hold the lives of mankind on my shoulders to fight against those monstrous titans, I'm still too naïve.

''It's okay, you have me.'' Rivaille comforted and bear hugged me with limbs like a wooden block. I almost chuckled at the awkwardness. He probably detected it, but he didn't say anything but grimaced.

But you know what? My body stopped shaking completely at his words. I will believe in him, and in turn, he will do so as well. Two lonely people in the same part of the world bearing similar responsibilities to the survival of mankind.

Loving Rivaille would be painful, that I'm aware. In this era, where one can be alive this moment and dead the next moment, people die far too easily. Even if he's Humanity's strongest soldier, he will die eventually. I will die eventually, it's just how far we can stretch our boundary, for the survival of mankind. Rivaille was someone who is not used to affection and feelings, it would take time for him to really feel even the slightest bit for me since he had long built walls around his heart to prevent any more scars from being inflicted on it already, but nothing is impossible as long as you have a strong will, isn't it?

''I will not give up.'' Was my determined conclusion.

If I had Rivaille-heichou by my side, it would be okay.

''I will be back soon okay?'' Rivaille squeezed my hand a little before heading back up the stone staircase.

''Yeah…'' I mumbled absent-mindedly as I was left to stare at the two corpses lying in front of me. I just continued to sit there, not knowing what else to do except to wait for Rivaille heichou to come ba-

''Hey.'' An umfamiliar female voice called out to me.

o0o

As always, I hope I did okay, I didn't proofread ahaha, lazy bum me.

It's like 3+am now so forgive me…

**MercySummer: Thanks for being my first reviewer XD *Chocolates and Candies***

**Nightrose1: Sure~ :)Please enjoy this good story then ahehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoujin, but I do own the storyline and some OC if there is.**

**Warning: Maybe OOC-ness, too much boring shit thrown in this particular chapter, my slow ereri development because I like it, and Levi's rainbow colourful language.**

**Pairing: Mainly our dear Ereri**

**Genre: I don't know**

I'm switching this chapter between different POV, I'm sorry, I was thinking whether I should instead write this chapter entirely in Eren's POV, but it seemed impossible (For the story to flow more smoothly), I apologize. Really, I'm sorry. I don't know.

Sorry if this chapter bore you out.

Stop it, me.

Merry Christmas people, it's Levi's birthday tomorrow :) I'm tempted to write a special one-shot for him.

As always, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Love you guys.

Eren's POV

Chapter 4: Outside

If I were to say how damn I was on a scale of 1 to 10, I would say Rivaille-heichou level. Because I'm so going to get it when he knows I'm going off with some stranger I never ever seen before, let alone a person which wore a _hood_ to cover her facial features.

''Where are we going?'' I asked tentatively, watching her walked down the stairs with some form of grace while I remained at the top of the stairs which lead down to somewhere dark I couldn't quite make out. I could only faintly hear some low sounds travelling from the abyss the stairs lead to.

''… Outside the Wall.'' She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me. I could barely see her thin figure in the shrouding darkness.

''Outside?'' I asked incredulously. I can go outside the wall? Where the flaming water, the land made of ice, and fields of sand is spread wide far beyond the wall. The outside world I longed to see, without being confined to wings punctured with thorns. The one and only wish I would never entrust to anyone to help me fulfil, even God because I don't believe in him, except myself. Because it's my own dream that doesn't belong to anyone.

She nodded silently before pushing a wooden door I didn't see before (Or it was built cleverly to not be visible) about 15 steps down the stairs.

''Would you come?'' She finally asked when I didn't even move an inch from my spot in the afternoon light.

Would I?

Levi's POV

''Eren?'' I gasped when I could no longer see even a single shadow remained of the green-eyed brat. I put down the plate of stale bread and tasteless corn soup (Because it was the most edible food I could find out of all the leftovers) on a nearby wooden table. The two corpses were still here, but the living person wasn't.

A feeling nudged at my mind, tugging at it and it was giving me a headache. That brat, where did he run off to?

He, who could be brutal and merciless, was missing. Humanity's hope was gone. Lost, with no footprints left behind. The Titan, the human that gave humanity its first victory. Gone, just like the entirety of his world was. He had lost everyone he loved in this judgeless world.

Where on earth did he go to…

A heavy feeling sunk into the pits of my stomach and I could sense an incoming major head spell charging towards me. No this isn't happening to me now, not now. A tight feeling seized my heart and anchored its vice grips into the soft flesh of it.

A feeling, all too unfamiliar, I thought I had forgotten it but now it came back along with waves of nostalgia struck me all at once and suddenly I didn't know what to feel.

''I have to find him, before he does anything stupid.'' I muttered out, throwing off the burdensome uncertainty. ''And before anyone does. He's far too unstable in this state, he will be too easily swayed by what anyone says to hi-'' And then revelation hit me at my own outspoken thoughts. It surprised me sometimes how even my own words were so cutting-edge in helping me realize what lay underneath different situations.

''Fuck.'' Was the only word that I could force out as a guttural mumble.

o0o

Eren's POV

I hesitated at the unknown hand being held out to me.

''Why?'' I beseeched earnestly, because there was no way my brain could wrap itself around what had happened today. Everything happened so fast I hardly had time to breathe before I was shoved into the next scene without warning and a script. Today, there were times where butterflies fluttered in my stomach when Rivaille offered me his cold warmth, there were times where I could feel despair when I could only hold on to two cold bodies which were reminiscent of the two people I used to love, there were times where I felt stupid enough to follow this random stranger all the way to the edge of Wall Rose, there were times where I felt so uncertain I wanted to just burrow my head into the ground and hoped blindly people will leave me be to waste my life away rather than making a choice I will regret. I didn't know what to think, my mind is a complete white blank piece of paper, I wasn't given, or rather, I was denied writing materials.

''Why?'' She reiterated my question. ''I'm here to help you escape from this dumb place inside the Walls.'' She spat out, as if the very thing itself was an expired chewing gum. ''This place is just like a prison, but the prisoners thought it safer to stay in it rather than the freedom that they can achieve if they wanted. But they choose to stay here, in their own made-up peace.''

''But, if we went out, we would be eaten by the Titans.''

''Aren't you a Titan?'' She asked tonelessly and that struck a dagger deep into an old wound I didn't wanted to care. ''You who can win mere humans easily? Why are you helping humanity inside this musty old walls when freedom is already right in front of you the whole time.''

''Why… You asked.'' Oh that really struck a nerve in me, and it made me realized one thing I was too prideful to admit. ''Even if I can achieve the freedom, why good would it do when I can't enjoy it together with people I love.''

''But they are dead.'' She said bluntly, folding her arms and I could feel her contemplating stare from under her hood.

''I still… have one person left.'' I looked down at my own feet. I only have one pillar of strength left to support my humanity, but it is the strongest pillar I ever seen, the pillar I relied on the most, the pillar which could break me easily.

''You leave me with no choice.'' And it took a moment for the words to sink in before my vision swarm in front of me as a numbing pain struck the back of my neck.

o0o

Levi's POV

''Like I said again.'' I was trying to keep my voice calm and steady, but it was proving difficult with every passing second. ''He could still be around!'' I shouted the last word out, because I gave up on trying to sound rational. Nothing was rational already. Two murders done inside the wall where it was supposed to be ''safe''. Though really the walls were built to protect who? Eren disappearing off into the thin air without anyone even noticing. Erwin's cold attitude towards this issue in which without doubt is a red alert and nothing was supposed to be more important.

''Levi,'' he urged tiredly. ''Sit down first.'' He dragged the last word out forcefully.

I dumped my entire body weight into the rigid wooden chair and fixed Erwin with a critical look. I bet I looked like I wanted to kill him right now, people often commented on how even my normal look seemed to be a glare of death. Erwin didn't flinch though, he was a first.

''And?''

''Do you believe in me?''

''Not now.''

''Do you?''

''Yes.''

''If I told you I know who is behind this, would you believe me?''

''What?!''

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, an action I rarely see him do unless the problem was indeed beyond his control. This doesn't bode well.

''Yes, I do think I know the culprits.''

I waited patiently for him to proceed on, because he was trying to test me, and I wasn't going to let him get a rise out of me so easily. My emotions are mine, and they aren't for him to manipulate at the tip of his fingers.

''The Titan Shifters.''

''There were more of them?'' It was really, extremely, even harder than to kill Titans to actually keep my voice volume steady. Walls have ears, and we do have big walls around here.

''I do believe so. If there are Annie Leonheart and Eren Yeager, there is bound to be more, outside and inside the wall.''

''But why is Eren missing?''

''Eren is special, unique in a sense. He hold unbelievable strength he himself doesn't even realize he had it inside him, but we can all see it in his eyes. He's strong, but his world is rapidly crumbling around him, and that alone had destroyed his walls to an extent that it is irreparable. The enemy is trying to get to him, physically and mentally, and what better way than to use his best friends? If they managed to get a hold on him, it would be a great blow to Mankind. They would gain an ammunition far better than anything in the world, and we would lose the only hope we have invested blood and tears into. He's a crucial piece we can't afford to lose.''

''If that's so, why are we still waiting here?''

''Because if we want to get him back, we will have to be as subtle as the enemy. They have sent us a bold invitation, we don't want to be played into their game, would you? They wouldn't hurt him, that's for sure, but I wouldn't count on that. Eren is far too unpredictable.''

''And?'' I prompted again after he fell back into silence. I could hear the gears in his brain clicked and rolled into position several steps beyond my comprehension.

''I will have to ask, and you definitely have to answer it.''

''?'' I gave a slight nod, my eyebrows furrowed at the unquestioning authority tone. I wasn't sure if I can answer, but I will have to see. ''Depending.''

''What do you feel about him?''

''If you are talking about Nile Dork, I definitely liked him a lot.'' I rolled my eyes at the dumb question I was presented with. If I was able to fool him with this sarcastic remark, I will not clean for a week. Nile Dok holds the all high record in my list of assholes that deserved constipation for the rest of their life.

''Language Levi.'' He sighed a little. ''Even if he's a vile creep and he deserved to be one as much as I do, but that's not what I'm asking.''

I snorted at Erwin's obvious distaste at the mention of his name which he always hid behind the 'Commander' Erwin mask.

''I'm not obliged to answer that question.''

''Is that so? Then I'm sure you don't want to know my take on this issue then.''

Damn manipulative bastard. I shot him a venomous glare before leaning back into the stiff chair.

''If you are willing to care for him, literally, take him to the safety of the land beyond the walls. Anywhere but within the walls. He will be a sitting duck for the enemy since he is trapped within this cage humanity has erected for themselves. Talk about irony.''

Thousands of questions flooded my mind and apparently it shown on my face because Erwin gave a low sigh because he knew exactly that he had to explain because I wouldn't bulge from this seat until he did.

This is far too weird.

Everything was weird since the moment Eren had joined the Scouting Legion.

Since he joined, everything, every single intention behind the Legion's action was never not based off the brat who barely knew what sort of trouble he was getting into, and how much burden had long since been buried on his shoulders since the moment he could transform into a Titan.

Everything in my mind was a whirl of jumbled-up thoughts, as if a mini tornado had forced its way into my mind and conveniently took up residence in it, hell, the brat himself was the tornado. I hate this, this is pissing me off.

I needed absolute control over my world, my life, my mind, and the brat was entirely messing everything up.

Shit.

''Eren can't stay in the confines of the Scouting Legion's HQ anymore, the longer he stay within the wall, the easier the enemy can get to him. Assuming that the enemy had already gotten to him, it's essentially important that we have to find him without raising suspicion, especially those from the Military Police. Something about them has been off for quite a while, and I don't think it wise that Annie was a part of Police. If you agree to the deal, we will have to make a show for the higher-ups and their dogs.''

''Deal.'' Honestly, why is my mouth moving even though I wasn't commanding it to do so. Shit shit shit. Fuck. ''Hurry up and tell me already.''

''I have received reports from the Underground of sighting of Eren, along with a suspiciously dressed presumably female in a hood that covered her face. She was careful not to let slip, but she was just that unlucky.''

''So, where are they headed?''

''The Underground City, the place you know very well.'' I didn't miss the nostalgia and sadness that undermined his words.

''Shit, that place can lead to the forest near the wall if whoever they are know it well inside out, and from there it would be easy to slip past the Garrison's defence at night with a lamp.''

''Levi, this is an order. Find Eren and if possible, detain the female before night falls. This solo mission is a special assignment, and if you do find Eren, you know what to do. I will come and find you once I settled everything. If I don't see you by then, I will have to declare this public.''

''Yeah, Erwin.'' I responded, half casually and half in respect.

o0o

I slipped the forest green hood on before I set off to the path down the underground city with brisk steps. The hood can be exceedingly charming when I needed to look the suspicious bit, but I ain't going to take the risk of being discovered since I wouldn't lie saying I'm not infamous. All these people selfishly labelling me as ''Humanity's Strongest'' only because they are weaker. Why couldn't they use their own two hands to fight for what they love? Because they are cowards. But it's not like the entire blame can be pinned down to their fragile heart, because humans are just that powerless.

I was no exception, neither did Eren Yeager.

Humans can grow, and that was what defines the strength of a human. The ability to crawl up from the dungeon where everything was lost in the darkness using a mere spider thread allows one to glimpse the truth of the world and morph into something stronger from a weak being that had to rely on others to survive. The passage of time is what they call it in layman's term.

That is what makes us so different from the ''normal'' human beings.

How far can you grow, Eren Yeager?

I descended down into the dark depths of the hellhole I used to call Home, sticking closer to the walls and let my legs did the familiar ritual to remember and avoid the meagre traps sprung in random places I used to mess around with when I was still a kid because I was just bored, and practically it was my excuse for everything naughty under the son I done prior to my Passage of Time.

I reached the bottom of the creaky stone stairs to which everyone's eyes were trained on me. Ignoring the stares which made me feel like I had a thousand gold bounty placed on my head, I made my way to the gang I used to be part of in my rebellious days. If anything, they somehow knew everything going on in this place. If the shithead of a person that kidnapped Eren had to wait till nightfall to move, they are definitely still in here. Even my intuition told me they were still here, hidden somewhere in the nook and cranny of this dirty hole.

''Heeyyyyy, isn't it our little pretty Levi?'' The head of the gang, Alvin, cooed obnoxiously in a fake syrupy voice, and he was definitely doing it to piss me off on a bad day.

''Shut it before I shoved my fist up your asshole.''

''What brought you back here? The scouting legion kicked you out for raising a rabid dog that might run loose on humanity anytime?''

Ohhh, he was definitely going to get my A-class special beating reserved for people who deserved to be fed to the Titans and have their remains scattered to rabid dogs they loved so much.

''W-Why did you come back for?'' Alvin hastily asked, shifting uncomfortably in his pseudo-throne , probably sensing the drastic drop in the atmosphere surrounding me, as if it wasn't the kind that made people within a 100 metre radius flee on high tails.

''The rabid dog I had to look after is here. That dog really, making its owner chase after him because he couldn't stand my treatment.''

''Hmmm, if it's that green-eyed hound,'' He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. ''I was certain I last seen his tail at the Southern Black Market.''

''…'' I spun round without another word, but then he called out to me.

''Be careful, if you go after your dog, you are also giving yourself a free one-way ticket to hell.'' He warned with a serious face. Next to Erwin, Alvin's predictions were pretty spot-on. He said (smugly) it was because he had an ancestry that had members who were blessed with gifts with foresight, but I had said it was wasted on him.

''Hmmm.'' The corners of my mouth turned up unwillingly. ''Doesn't that sounds interesting?''

''Indeed.'' Alvin chuckled light-heartedly, too much so despite the dense gravity of the topic at hand. ''I wish you a safe trip.''

''I hoped your ugly face get squashed in like a piece of shit.'' I responded and hurried off.

I glanced through the tiny crevices that littered the uneven interior celling of the City.

''One more hour. Shit''

o0o

I realized I'm still not even close to hitting the main storyline yet hinted in the summary even though it's the fourth chapter. All these are still prologue, just saying… Don't kill me.

**MercySummer: **I'm feeling evil ahhhhh, I want to say but I don't want to give everything away ahhhhhhh.

**Tennu: **I'm terribly sorry for your heart. I'm a professional cardiology expert and it's safe to tell you that there will be more angst in this fic. Don't run away now.


End file.
